Ash's Journey during Cameron Palace and After
by forever insane123
Summary: While at Cameron Palace and the Tree of Beginning, Ash meets his parents again after so long. While his friends learn the truth about their friend's heritage.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Pokemon and I hope no one accuses me of stealing some of their stuff from their stories. I haven't and never will. This story I have been writing since I was in fifth grade but just found it written in one of my many notebooks about 4 months ago. I will probably change the title later on, once I can think of a better one. Hope you enjoy it!**

A woman and her Gardevoir came running into a room holding a bundle of 3 Pokémon and a baby boy. The boy's brown eyes were open and looking up at his mother.

In the room were Sir Aaron and Lady Rin, who was holding three framed pictures. They were talking when the woman, Mariah, and Gardevoir barged in.

"You can't do it Aaron, Mariah won't let you. What about your son and Lucario?" Rin asked.

"I've got it all figured out. I—" Aaron stopped as Mariah, holding their son, and the Pokémon barged in with Lucario behind them.

When he looked at her expression, he knew it was time to go. "What is it? What's wrong?" he frantically asked.

"We were followed here and almost captured but Lucario stopped them." She shot a look of thanks to said Pokémon. He nodded in response.

"Thank goodness." sighed Aaron in relief. He walked to Mariah and his son, Ash, and pulled them in his arms.

Gardevoir looked down as something moved in her arms, and realizing she still had Ash's Pokémon in her arms, she put them down.

His Pokémon that he considered his best friends consisted of a Riolu, Pichu, and an Eevee. As soon as they were let down, Pichu went over to Aaron, Mariah, Ash, and tugged on his pants leg.

When he looked down, Pichu started talking. "Pi Pichu PiPi Pichupi?" Aaron nodded. "Sure you guys can."

He played 2 year old Ash on the floor so that they could play for a little bit. While they were playing, the adults started talking. "Mariah and Aaron, I have a present for you. Or should I say for Ash instead. If you're planning on continuing with the plans you made, then he should have this to remember you by." She said showing them the framed pictures she was holding in her hands.

The pictures were of Lady Rin, Sir Aaron, Mariah, Ash, and all of their Pokémon. The first picture had Ash in Rin's arms with his right arm around her neck and the other arm was holding Eevee. They were both smiling really big with his parents laughing behind them.

The other two pictures were similar but with Ash holding onto either Aaron or Mariah and holding each respective Pokémon that was given to him by each person.

All of a sudden, everybody stiffened as they heard a knock on the door. Ash got scared and stated to cry because of the banging on the door.

Mariah went to pick him up along with his Pokémon friends, then sat back down once she gd,

"Come in," Lady Rin called. A few seconds later the door opened and a green and white fairy like Pokémon came in.

"It is time!" The Pokémon said. "Oh, thank you Celebi." said Mariah. "Are you guys sure about this?" Lady Rin asked. "Yes we are." They both nodded.

"Then whats the plan?" "The plan is that Gardevoir is going to the future with Ash and his Pokémon and Celebi. Lucario will be going with us as far as ii will allow Lucario will be going with us as far as I will allow him to the Tree of beginning."

She nodded. "Well before they leave, I want a few minutes to spend with all of you guys." Rin said. "Sure." "Now give me my nephew please. I have something for him."

They applied and gave Ash to his aunt. Ash looked up into Lady Rin's face seriously and also had a sad look on his face. Lady Rin held up a locket that had three pockets.

"Ash, this locket is for you. It is from Leafeon and Me, so that you can remember us. Also remember to visit your home, Cameron Palace, in the future too. Okay?"

Ash nodded his head as Rin put the locket on his neck. The front had a design that was the same design like Aaron's gloves and also had the outline of Cameron Palace.

He held up his arms so that he could hug her. When she stood him up on her lap, he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

A few seconds later Ash was in Mariah's arms doing the same. Her gift to him was a small blanket and a small picture for his locket, which she put in by the other picture that Rin had put in.

Next, he was handed to Aaron, then Lucario, who gave him a small Poketech that could help him control his aura. Pretty soon after saying their goodbyes, Ash was wrapped in his blanket, put in his basket, and handed to Gardevoir along with a small bag full of his gifts and his Pokémon in the basket with him since it was big enough to hold all of them.

In the bag was also a letter to his future parents. Mariah, Aaron, and Rin each had put a letter in the envelope addressed to his future parents.

As they were time traveling, a Houndoom burst through the door firing attacks. Two attacks came toward the group that was leaving, while Lucario ran over as fast as he could and tried to block both attacks but missed the second one that came and hit Gardevoir.

The last thing they saw was Lucario fighting with the Pokémon. Celebi time-traveled Sir Aaron's and Mariah's son and Pokémon to a small clearing near a small town called Pallet Town. She left when she heard someone coming up the path.

Delia Ketchum was one her daily walk when she heard crying. She ran into the clearing to a surprising scene. In front of her was a baby boy trying to wake up a fainted Gardevoir, surrounded by a Pichu, Riolu, and an Eevee.

The baby boy, Ash, was crying and shaking the fainted Pokémon. Delia cried out in surprise and ran to get Samuel Oak, the local Pokémon Professor.

When they came back a few seconds later, Samuel Oak was surprised to hear the baby boy talking.

"Come on Voir, pwease wake up," Ash cried. Delia ran forward to comfort him but the small Pokémon surrounding the two, sensed her and went on guard to protect the small boy and Pokémon.

Sensing his Pokémon go alert, Ash looked up to see two strangers looking at him. Suddenly he panicked and started crying harder. "No, stay away. Weave me awone." All of a sudden he felt two arms around him and looked down to see that Gardevoir had woken.

"Voir, your awake." He said happily. She smiled and nodded at him. He suddenly threw his body at her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried," he told her. _"I'm sorry about that, that last attack was strong and made me faint."_ She said telephically. "Its owkay." She sighed in relief when she saw that he was alright.

When she sensed two presences near them, she looked up to see two humans staring at them in surprise.

"_Yes, what do you want?"_ "Uh, yes, who are you?" asked Professor Oak. _"Well I am Gardevoir, this is Ash, son of Sir Aaron, Guardian of the Aura, and his wife Mariah." _she said gesturing to herself and Ash, who was now sleeping in her arms.

"_And these three are his Pokémon friends given to him by his parents and aunt."_ The three mentioned Pokémon nodded their heads and surrounded the basket that still held the blanket and the small bag.

"_If you will excuse us for a minute, we have to talk."_ They nodded and watched as the Pokémon moved away from them a little ways off.

As soon as they were sure the humans couldn't hear them, they started talking about whether Delia should be Ash's new mother or not.

"**She's the right one." **Said Gardevoir.

"**How do you know?" **asked Riolu. **"How do you know she won't hurt him?" **Pichu asked.

"**Because Mariah and Aaron told me to find someone who would take good care of him and not hurt him. And I sense good in her. Besides Celebi showed me her face and told me that she would the one who would take care of him until the time comes." **Gardevoir told them.

"**Will you guys relax please?" **Eevee asked. They all nodded and went back to stand a few feet away from Delia and Oak who were still standing in the same spot as before.

"_Well to start with, we want you to read this letter." _Gardevoir said handing Delia an envelope. She opened it to find 1 piece of paper with two separate letters on it. Delia read both letters and then nodded. "I will do it." She said.

"_Good. Now we have to get going, Ash is starting to shiver."_ Gardevoir said. "Oh, of course, "Oh, of course, you can come with us to my lab." Oak said.

They all followed him to a ranch like place that had Pokémon wandering around in the back. When they entered the lab, they were hit with a sudden gust of warm air that made Ash sigh and stop shivering. After laying Ash down on a couch, the others started talking about his future.

An hour later Ash woke up to see a stranger's face above him. He felt fear fun through his body and tried scrambling away while screaming and crying.

When everybody heard him screaming; Delia and Oak froze while Gardevoir, Pichu, Riolu, and Eevee ran into the room Ash was in. When they entered the room, they saw Ash crying and trying to get away from Delia who was trying to get a hold of him.

"_**Stop it now." **_All four Pokémon yelled. When Delia heard some voices behind her, she stopped trying to catch Ash and looked behind her to see Gardevoir and his Pokémon standing there.

As soon as Ash saw his Pokémon friends standing in the doorway, he ran to them and hugged Riolu as tightly as he could. "She wouldn't weave me awone," he said. "I twied to get away, but she kept fowowing me." **"It's okay Ash, she won't hurt you."** Riolu told him.

He nodded and started to slowly stop crying. "Riolu, I'm hungwy." He said. _'You guys, why don't you take Ash into the kitchen to eat while I talk to Delia here.' _Gardevoir said.

The three small Pokémon nodded and walked out of the room with Ash holding onto Riolu's paw. When they got to the kitchen they found Professor Oak eating a sandwich.

When they entered, he looked up. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked politely.

"_Ash is hungry. We were wondering if you could make him something to eat." _"Sure what does he eat?" Oak asked.

"_He eats cereal with milk, bread with jam and apple juice."_ Riolu said telephically. "Right" Oak got up and started fixing Ash's breakfast. Once he got done, he put it in front of Ash. "Go ahead and dig in," He told him. Ash did just that.

While Ash was eating, Gardevoir was laying down a few ground rules for Delia. _"Rule #1 is that you must not boss Ash around. Rule #2 is that if he doesn't want to call you mom or anything similar, he doesn't have to. The last rule he must go on his Pokémon Journey at the age of ten."_ Gardevoir said laying out all of the rules. _"Understand?" _Delia nodded.

"_Good now let's go see Ash so that he can be told the news."_ Delia nodded again and followed the Pokémon out of the room and into the kitchen where they found Ash eating at the table.

When Gardevoir walked into the room, Ash's brown eyes widened before he scrambled out of the chair that he was sitting in, and ran slowly ran to her and hugged her.

"Voir, I was swo worried about you. I was worried that you have weft me." _"I will never leave you Ash. I was told to protect you and I will." _Gardevoir answered him. He nodded, and then climbed back into his chair to finish eating.

Once he finished eating, Gardevoir picked him up, took him into the living room, and sat down on the couch with him in her lap. _"Ash, we need to talk."_

"About what?" he asked. "About "About you having new parents." "Bwut I alweady have a Mommy and a Daddy. I have Mamma, Daddy, Lucario, and Aunt Rin." _"I know but they didn't make it."_

"Why?" he asked starting to cry. "_I don't know but they did die Ash,"_ she hugged him tightly as he continued to cry.

"I still don't want to." _"I know, but you have to." _Ash shook his head. _"Guess what Ash? I know a couple of people who could visit you almost every day."_ Gardevoir said. "Who?"

"_Who do you think Ashy?"_ a voice asked telephically. Oak and Delia jumped, startled by the voice they heard, when a small group, consisting of three Pokémon and two humans suddenly appeared before their eyes.

Ash's eyes widened as he smiled very big, and ran forward to hug the red and white dragoness who was floating there. "Tia it's you." He cried hugging her around the neck. _"Of course its me Ashy. Who did you think it was?"_ Latias asked. "No wone." He turned and did the same thing to Latios and Mew. "Watios, Mew, I missed you a lot too." They nodded while Mew went to talk Ash's three Pokémon friends. "How's the garden?" he asked them. _"It's doing good. The other Pokémon can't wait to see you again." _Latios said, his voice a little deep with a shrilling tone like his sister's, though her's was a little high and not deep. Latias nodded eagerly.

"Hey Ash." A deep voice said, coming from behind him. He turned and saw an old man and a young girl a year older than him. "Grandpa and Bianca. I glad to see you too." He hugged them as well.

While the reunion was happening, Gardevoir sensed confusion coming from behind her, she then looked back to see two very confused humans. _"Ash, why don't you guys come here for a few minutes so that we can make a few introductions please?"_ She said to Ash.

He nodded, then turned back to the two Eon dragon twins. He nodded to Latias who lowered her body to the ground so that he could get on.

As soon as he had clambered on her back and had settled down, Latias moved slowly toward the others. Once they got there, Gardevoir started introducing the new arrivals.

"_Ok, I'm going to introduce everybody. First the two humans behind me are Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak. The other two standing by Ash are Lorenzo and his granddaughter Bianca. Lorenzo is considered to be Ash's grandfather, because whenever Celebi would come to the future, she would take Ash, Pichu, Riolu, and Eevee with her. I would sometimes go with them to make sure they were safe." _She stopped for a few seconds.

"

_One day, after Celebi came and got us, we had time-traveled to an island between Johto and Hoenn, where we met Lorenzo, Bianca, her parents Lee and Lizzie, Latios's and Latias's father, who had surrounded us. We had accidently landed in a garden, the Lati Garden to be exact. What had scared and alarmed them were six complete and weirdly dressed strangers appearing out of nowhere. It was funny at first to see their faces when we scared them. the island we had landed on was called Altomare, which meant High Sea. At the time, Latios and Latias hadn't yet hatched, so Lorenzo, Lee, Lizzie, and Bianca were guarding their eggs." _Gardevoir took a breath and continued.

"_Ash, who was only months old at the time and very smart also, wanted to see what was behind them. So he walked between everybody and sat down beside the eggs and started talking to them. Later, as the rest of us were talking, Ash, who had fallen asleep with his body curled up around the eggs, suddenly woke up and started acting very happy. We were all really confused about why he was like that when he picked up the blue and white egg and sat back down and cradled it in his arms. We watched as he talked to the egg, when suddenly the egg started glowing and changing shape. When it stopped glowing, there lay Latios sleeping peacefully. Ash then picked up the other egg and did the same as before, except for cradling it more closely and with more care on his face than before."_ Gardevoir stopped to take a breath. As she looked around, she saw Latias, Ash, and Bianca sleeping with their heads on each other while Latios guarded them, as usual.

She chuckled then asked. _"Do I continue?" _Everybody who wasn't asleep nodded their heads. She nodded her own head and continued on. _"An hour later, after they both woke up, we discussed everything. We stayed for a couple hours afterwards, but we had to leave. Before we left, Ash had promised everybody that he would bring his parents next time with Lucario and Lady Rin. A few months went by and every other day for every other week, we would spend time with Lorenzo, Bianca, her parents, and Latias and Latios. And each day Ash got closer to everybody. Lee and Lizzie were like his second parents. Bianca became like his older sister. Latios and Latias were closer to him than the others. Latios became like his brother also, while we thought Latias was more than a sister to him, because they spent a lot of time together. Even the wild Pokémon there became friends with Ash, Riolu, Pichu, Eevee, Lucario, Mariah, and Sir Aaron. They also liked Lady Rin and her Leafeon. Also Lee and Lizzie, Bianca's parents, became friends with Mariah, Rin, and Sir Aaron. One day while we were visiting Lorenzo, Bianca, Lee, Lizzie, and the Eon twins, all of the Legendary Pokémon came and asked to see Sir Aaron and Lady Mariah. Since they didn't come that day with us, Celebi had to go and get them. While she was gone, I asked them why they were here. They said it had to do with the Chosen one. I asked what Chosen One and all they said was 'Ash'."_ Gardevoir stopped to breath for a few minutes.

After a few minutes were up she started talking again. _"I was shocked that Ash was the Chosen One. I had heard Legends from when we visited towns in the future, that Ho-ho's and Lugia's Chosen One would someday save the world from evil many times and would sacrifice himself to save some Pokémon and be revived by those Pokémon's tears. When they had arrived, we were in the garden. I remember staring at them in shock not believing them. Arceus and Mewtwo said that all of the legends that I had heard were true. I also remember coming out of my shock, because Ash, who was playing with Latias, Latios, his three Pokémon, and all of the baby wild Pokémon, had ran into me and fallen on Riolu and Eevee who were behind him. I had picked him up off of him so that they could breath. Ash who is always curious, asked who the Legendary Pokémon were so I introduced them to him. _

'_Ash these are Arceus, Mewtwo, Victini, Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-ho, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Darkrai, Zekrom, Reshiram, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. Also here are Groudon, Kyogre, Heatran, Phione, Manaphy, and Cresselia "'They are here to your mother and father.' 'But why do they want to talk to Mommy and Daddy? They aren't here. Why can't they talk to Grandpa or Uncle Lee or Aunt Lizzie? They're with Bianca. Anyway, guess what Voir?' He had asked me cheerfully. I already knew what he was going to say, but I had decided to play along. 'What?' 'Aunt Lizzie said that I can help Watios and Tia with the Soul Dew.' 'Good for you.' We had been talking when Celebi, Sir Aaron, Lady Mariah, Lady Rin, and Lucario arrived in a flash of bright light._

"_After I had put Ash down, he ran to them. 'Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Rin, and Lucario guess what? I get to help Watios and Tia protect the Soul Dew.' He had said hugging Sir Aaron's legs tightly. 'Well good for you. You are going to be just like me when you get older.' Sir Aaron had told him. Ash then nodded as Aaron picked him up and put him on his shoulder. I saw him wince when Ash grabbed his hair. 'Sir Aaron, we would like to talk to you and Lady Mariah.' I heard Arceus say. Sir Aaron nodded and to me to take Ash back to Latios and the others. I did as I was told as I listened to them talking." _Gardevoir quit there so that she could get something to eat and check on Ash. Thinking of Ash made her look toward him and Latias and Bianca. They were still sleeping soundly.

"_Latios could you help me wake up Latias, Bianca, and Ash?" _He nodded and presided to wake up Latias while Gardevoir and Lorenzo woke up Ash and Bianca. Once they had woken up, Gardevoir tried to get Ash to stay at Delia's.

"_Ash, you need to stay here." _Gardevoir announced. "Why?" he asked confused._ "Because if you do, then you will be safe." _Ash shook his head, still not convinced. Gardevoir sighed and looked at the Eon dragons desperately. _"Ashy if you stay here, I promise that you can visit us in Altomare and that we will have lots of fun." _Latios nodded. _"We will also stay for a little bit to see that you are settled in. for us and your parents." _Ash signed. "Ok, I will. But only for you guys and for Mommy and Daddy. Not them." Gardevoir nodded, relieved that he had given in.

"Ok then, let's go to my house and get him settled in." Delia said cheerfully. When they got there, Delia unlocked the door and ushered everyone in and closed the door.

"Ok, we will put Ash upstairs in the room to the left." She said leading them up to said room. Once inside, Gardevoir told Ash. _"Ash, this will be your new room for now. We will be across the hall if you need us. Now you need to get some sleep. We will see you in the morning." _ Ash nodded and held his arms out to Gardevoir. She picked him up and layed him down in the bed.

She got his blanket out of the bag and laid it out over him. His Pokémon climbed in with him. Within seconds, all four of them were asleep. "Night Ash." Everybody said. They all left his room and went to their own rooms and fell asleep.

**Hope everybody liked it. I decided to write this story one time after I watched the 8****th**** Pokémon movie one time after school when I was in fourth grade. And then I loved to read and write. Words and pictures just started popping up in my head for a new story. **

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this chapter! And i do not own Pokemon!**

Chapter 1

11 Years Later- Ash's POV

My name is Ash Ketchum; I am the son of Sir Aaron and Lady Mariah Ketchum. Right now I am on my Pokémon journey with my best friends and partners Pikachu, Eevee, and Riolu. Also traveling through my Kanto Battle Frontier journey is Brock, a gym leader, May, and her brother Max.

"Ash, let's go, we have to get to Cameron Palace before the tournament starts." May yelled to me. It seems that May always yells at me like Misty used to do. But I got used to it.

"Ok, we're coming." I yelled back. Right now, I was lagging behind with Pikachu, Riolu, Eevee, and Gardevoir, who is my mother's Pokémon, talking about our destination. Well, the Pokémon are talking about it but I'm thinking about a very special friend I had to leave behind, so that I could continue my dream to become a Pokémon master and Aura Guardian like my father.

That friend was Latias. One of the Eon dragon twins of Altomare.

We knew each other since her and her brother Latios had hatched from their eggs. After they were born, all of us, even Bianca, became close. Everybody kept saying that we had feelings for each other, but we denied it.

"Ash come on." Yelled May and Max irritated. "Ok." I shouted as I ran to catch up with them along with my Pokémon and Gardevoir.

1 Hour Later

Finally we arrived at Cameron Palace. It is still as pretty as I remember. And also peaceful, kind of like Altomare and Pallet Town.

As we walked through the Castle's main doors, I started getting memories of playing with my parents, my aunt, and our Pokémon.

_Flashback_

_I was running through the Castle's corridors away from my father and Lucario. Since Mom, Aunt Rin, and their Pokémon were shopping, I was left in the care of Daddy and Lucario. Right now we are playing hide-and-seek tag. I was about a year old and could walk, run, and talk well._

'_Ash, come out, come out, where ever you are.' I heard Lucario say telephically._

_I could sense him coming closer to where I was hiding. I also knew he could sense me and where I was. Suddenly the curtains flew open. I look up to see Lucario looking down at me and smirking._

'_Found you.' He said. I bolted out from behind the curtains yelling "Now you have to catch me."_

_He started after me. As I was running around the corner, I felt a pair of arms picking me up and turning me around to see who was holding me._

_It was Daddy._

"_Daddy, wet me go." I shouted._

"_Sorry Ash, no can do." He told me. Behind us the door opened quietly. I could see Mommy sneaking up behind us._

"_Hi Sweetie!" Mommy said. As Daddy spun around, I said cheerfully, "Hi Mommy. We were just playing a game."_

"_I see that." She said giving us both a giant hug._

_End Flashback_

As I snapped out the memory, I smiled. That was one of the last happy moments between me and my parents before things went bad.

I shoved that thought away as we arrived at the room that held the costumes.

"Come on guys, let's get ready for the tournament." I said eagerly.

Today at Cameron Palace, the Queen is holding a tournament in the honor of my father, Sir Aaron; which I am glad for. He was and always will be a hero.

Brock nodded. "Let's do get ready." Brock is the navigator and cook of our group while May and Max always argue. We all went our different ways trying to find costumes.

I was looking around, trying to find the right costume when I saw it. It was exactly like Dads costume, fit for an Aura Guardian. I put it on and found out it fit nicely.

I could sense the others finishing and hear them asking my Pokémon about their costumes.

"Ah ha! What do you guys think?" I asked them, jumping out and laughing.

"Pika! Lu! Vee!" '_You look just like your father Ash.'_ Gardevoir told me. I nodded in response.

"Well guys, the tournament's getting ready to start. We should get going." Brock said. May and Max nodded.

"You ready Riolu?" I asked. He responded with a "Rio" I had promised Riolu that I would use him for this year's tournament since last year I used Pikachu.

After Tournament

Yes I won. Since I won the tournament, I am sitting a chair at the front of the ball room holding my father's staff.

I was looking at it when I heard a voice. '_Sir Aaron, why did you betray me?' _To me it sounded like Lucario's voice. My father's Lucario. But that is impossible, Lucario disappeared.

I stopped thinking about it when Lady Ilene, the Queen, started to talk about something. She then motioned for me to do the Aura Guardian pose.

As I did, the staff started shaking. All of a sudden there was a bright like as something came out. When the light faded, there kneeling on the floor was my father's best friend and partner Lucario.

I was confused as to why he was in the staff in the first place.

"Lucario," I whispered in shock. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were closed.

'_Sir Aaron why?' _He said. What? Why? I am confused right now.

"I don't understand." I said slowly. He opened his red eyes.

'_Ash?' _He whispered in shock.

I nodded. He smiled faintly for a minute before running off.

I had a feeling I knew where he was going so I ran after him while shouting behind me, "Don't follow me. Wait for me here."

I went to the only place I could think of that he would go. To Dad's and Mom's room. When I got there, the door was open and Lucario was kneeling in front of an old bed that was in the corner of the room.

"Lucario are you ok?" I ask quietly. He looked up and nodded before speaking.

'_You grown up a lot Ash,' _He said. I nodded. "Why were you looking for Dad?" _'I don't want to talk about it.' _I was getting ready to ask why when May, Brock, Max, Lady Ilene, and her maid, Jenny, ran in followed by Riolu, Gardevoir, and other Pokémon and Eevee trailing behind.

"Ash, Pikachu's gone," Max said. "What? What do you mean he's gone?" I asked frantically, trying not to panic.

"Mew took him and Meowth someplace, I don't know, I saw Mew." Max said.

'_Mew?' _asked Lucario. "Woah, Who are you?" Max freaking out.

"Oh, this is Lucario. He was trapped in the staff, but somehow he was set free." Brock informed him.

"Woah." "Are you sure you saw Mew and not a Pokémon who looked like it?" May asked her brother.

"Mew was here." came a voice. We looked to see that it was Kidd Summers. The last person I battled at the tournament.

"I was standing on the roof when Mew teleported with Meowth and Pikachu."

With Team Rocket

"Meowth kidnapped?" "We're the ones who are supposed to do to Pokémon stealing." "Did you miss the never to be seen again part?" James asked Jessie.

Back to the Others

"Why did Mew take them?" May asked. "She just probably wanted to play."Lady Ilene told us.

"Well I need to get Pikachu back." "You will have to travel to the Tree of Beginning, the dwelling place of Mew," Jenny said. I nodded.

"Then we leave first thing tomorrow." Everybody else nodded as we headed off to bed.

An Hour Later

It's been an hour since everybody went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk around the castle for a little bit.

As I was walking past rooms, I started thinking about my childhood.

I remember being born here, at Cameron Castle, in the private garden of Lady Rin, who I thought as an Aunt. And up until I left to go the future when I was 2 years old, I spent a lot of time having fun.

After I came to the future, Riolu and I spent a couple of years trying to control and use our aura. At age 5, we finally mastered our aura and we were overjoyed.

I was so caught in remembering all of my memories that I barely noticed that I had stopped in front of a room with a door that looked really old. It also looked vaguely familiar.

I opened the door and found myself in a room with a queen sized bed with a baby bassinet beside it with the carving of an aura guardian sign on the headboard. Beside the bed was a night stand with about 3 framed pictures sitting on the top. On the other side of the room was a small dresser with a big dresser beside it.

I walked over to the night stand and looked at the pictures. My emotions went from curious to surprise. The pictures are the same pictures as the ones in my locket and the pictures that are framed at my other home in Pallet Town and Altomare. My locket which also contained a picture of me and Latias.

There is a picture of me and my Pokémon when we were little. There were also a couple of pictures that has all of my family in it.

'_Ash?'_ I heard somebody say from behind me. I looked back and saw Lucario standing in the door way.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did they have to leave me?" my voice cracked.

'_I…' _he hesitated then said. _'Come in please you three'_

I was surprised when Latias, Latios, and Gardevoir came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" '_We came to help you Ashy. Help you get Pikachu back.'_ Latias replied.

'_Also Latias told us that she could feel your emotions go wild, since you guys have a close bond with each other.'_ Latios and Latias nodded.

Latios replied then, _'She also told us that you were feeling lonely a lot lately, ever since you got here.'_

Latias nodded sheepishly. _'You have Ash; I could feel it all the way from Altomare. So Gardevoir teleported to us and asked me to come and talk to you. I agreed, but since Latios didn't want me to come alone, he came along. She then teleported us here.'_

She floated over to me with Gardevoir and Latios behind her. She changed to her new human form, which made me blush. Her new form had changed from Bianca's to a form with brunette hair in a braid. She also was wearing a red and white dress that matches her Lati pattern, and has flats on. Her eyes were still the golden-hazel color.

She led me to the bed and told me sit down. I did. As soon as I sat down Latias curled up against my side. Again I blushed as I put my arm around her. She then looked up at me.

'_Why do you feel lonely Ashy?'_ I took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, ever since we got here, I've been having some memories from when Mom and Dad were still here. I also have been getting the feeling that they have abandoned me." Tears started streaming down my face.

'_Ash, they didn't abandon you. They wanted you. If the Aura Hunters hadn't raided the Castle and there wasn't two armies trying to kill each other, they would want to be here._' Gardevoir replied.

'_It's okay Ashy,"_ Latias said giving me a hug. I nodded while hugging her back. "Thanks Tia."

'_They left you something. Hoping that you would someday come back to this room and find it. It's in one of the dressers.'_ Gardevoir said while going to the dressers.

I watched as she looked through the drawers of the dressers.

'_Haha found it.'_ She said triumphantly.

She held up a package that looked like a thick book. She gave it to me as I motioned for Latias to sit up.

I opened it and inside is a thick picture album with an envelope on top. I opened the envelope and inside there is a letter about two pages long. I started reading the letter:

_Dear Ash,_

_We are proud of you for being the most wonderful son we could have. You have made us so proud even though we had you for a short time. Please remember that we will always love you, no matter what has happened to us. Also remember that though we aren't with you anymore, we are in your heart._

_With Love from your Mother and Father- Lady Mariah and Sir Aaron_

_P.S. There is also a letter from your Aunt Rin. Also remember to take care of Riolu and Pichu. Even though we know you will. We hope you guys will become brothers._

_Dear Ash,_

_This is your Aunt Rin. I want you to know that you will be missed here at Cameron Palace. Please take care of Eevee. I also hope that you two will become like brother and sister._

_Your loving Aunt, Lady Rin of Cameron Palace_

By the time I got done reading the letter, my tears were gone and I felt a lot better. I looked up and saw Lucario and Gardevoir talking with Latios, while Latias lay sleeping with her head on my lap.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about my feelings for her. I knew I don't like her as a sister, but something more. I just have to tell her before we leave.

'_You should Ash.'_ I looked up surprised to see Latios floating next to me. "What?" I was confused.

'_You should tell my sister how you feel. I can tell you she feels the same. She just doesn't know how to tell you.'_ I nodded I would have to tell her first thing in the morning.

'_We will leave you to rest,'_ Lucario said. _'We will let you talk, but after that we must eat and then leave soon after.'_ I nodded.

They left as I carefully laid down with Latias still curled against my side. I soon fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Latias was still sleeping. I looked at the clock next to the bed. It said 7:30 a.m. and we were leaving in two hours. Enough time to talk to Latias, eat, and pack.

"Tia, it's time to get up. We need to talk." I started shaking her gently to wake her up.

After I woke her up, we started talking.

"I have tell you how I feel before we leave." I took a deep breath.

"I-" _'I already know what you're going to say and you already know how I feel.'_ She interrupted.

"How did you know?" I was confused. _'I heard you and Latios talking about it last night and I could feel your emotions.'_

"Oh…" She nodded. She put her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

'_I… I love you Ash.'_ "I know. I love you too." I answered.

_Knock, Knock. _"Come in Lucario and Latios." I said.

The door opened and the two mentioned Pokémon came in. _'We are ready to leave. Lady Ilene and Jenny are waiting with the others.'_ We nodded.

"We're coming, just wait a second." I went over to the bassinet where there was a stuffed Lucario toy lying on a pillow. I picked up the toy and gave it to Latias.

"Tia this is for you. It was mine when I was younger, but now I give it to you." She took it from me and nodded.

I moved the small blanket and lying under the blanket is my staff. It looks just like my fathers. I took the staff. It felt warm in my hand.

"We have to hurry," I told them.

I walk out of the room quickly while they followed behind me.

When we got outside where the others were waiting, I felt something knock me onto the ground. It was Eevee and Riolu. I picked myself up.

"Ok guys we need to leave so that we can go find Pikachu." They nodded and we all climbed in to the jeep that Kidd has. And we were off.

Latias's POV

We are on our way to the Tree of Beginning to save Pikachu who was Pokenapped by Mew. Meowth was also Pokenapped, which I thought was funny.

Since we are taking a vehicle to the Tree, we had a seating arrangement.

In the front seat is Kidd driving with Brock in the passenger seat. In the back is May, Max, Me, Ash, and his Pokémon. Lucario and Latios are outside because they thought the space was very small. Well Latios did.

Right now I am sitting next to Ash with my head on his shoulder and having a telepathy conversation.

'_Do Grandpa Lorenzo and Bianca know you guys are here?' 'Yes but we gave them a small summary of why we had to go.'_

Ash nodded. When we stopped to eat, I changed into my Lati form to play with Eevee and Riolu, along with the rest of the Pokémon. I could hear the others talking with each other.

May and Max were playing in the hot spring we stopped at while Brock and Kidd were talking. I could also see and hear Ash and Latios arguing about who is getting in the water first. It reminded me of a few months after we Ash, his parents, and Pokémon.

_Flashback_

"_Watios you go in first."A ten month old Ash said._

'_No you go in first.' Latios shook his head._

_I rolled my eyes. They have been arguing who go in the water first for about half an hour now._

_Aaron, Mariah, Lorenzo, Bianca, and her parents are sitting back watching. Well Bianca was on the tree swing playing while staring at them._

_I smiled mischievously as I got an idea._

_I started moving toward the arguing Pokémon and baby boy. As I turned invisible I pushed Latios in the water followed by Ash._

_They instantly popped their heads out of the water with shocked expressions on their faces._

_I started laughing hysterically because their faces were so hilarious._

_Flashback End_

I smiled as the memory ended. That was one of my favorite memories.

"That's cheating; you can't use Psychic on me." I heard Ash yell.

I looked over in time to see Ash floating in the air over the water and my brother with his eyes glowing. They stopped glowing and Ash yelled "Ah" as he fell into the water.

There was a big splash behind me as I was ducked under water by the other Pokémon. I popped my head out of the water to see Latios surfacing next to me.

There must have been a shocked expression on my face because Latios explained why he was in the water. _'Lucario pushed me.'_ He explained. _'Oh,'_ I said. It sounded funny that Lucario would do that.

I turned around and looked at Lucario, who was smirking. When I looked at him questionably, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ash, Max, come here." May yelled. "What is it May?"

"It's a flower." "A time flower." Said Kidd.

Later that Night- APOV

We had just gotten done eating and are now starting to fall asleep.

We are all sleeping in the jeep while Lucario is outside. In the front seat are Brock and Kidd. While May, Max, Latias, Eevee, Riolu, and I in back.

Latias had curled up against my side and fallen asleep as soon as we sat down on the seat with Riolu and Eevee following into dreamland also.

May and Max had fallen asleep leaning against each other.

While everybody had fallen asleep immediately, I am still awake. I am still worried about Pikachu.

As I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was _'I'm coming Pikachu.'_

In the morning after we had breakfast, we set off again to the Tree of Beginning.

We got to the Tree about noon. We then had to go through a bunch of tunnels because a Regirock attacked us.

Right now, we are running away from a Regice. I held Latias's hand while running through the tunnels. We exited the tunnel, only to find ourselves on a cliff edge.

"Ahh," we heard a familiar voice scream.

We looked up and there were two blurs as two people crashed into the ground at our feet.

When the dust cleared, we saw who it was. It was Team Rocket.

Jessie and James. I will tell you a few things about Team Rocket. It is a trio of two humans and a cat Pokémon. They think that they are smart, but they're really aren't smart. Supposedly their goal is to capture Pikachu, but they always fail. It's really funny sometimes.

"You've got to help us." "Those brutes keep trying to blast us." They both said at the same time.

BOOM! We looked up.

Standing on a cliff, on the other side of the cave is Regice and Registeel. They attacked while we were standing there.

Lucario threw an Aura Sphere while saying. _'This way.'_

We all ran in the direction he was pointing with Jessie and James leading the way.

30 minutes later

We stopped in a big chamber out of breath and really tired. We didn't have Jessie and James anymore because they were swallowed by the antibodies.

"Ok, we need to split up. I will go one way with Riolu and Eevee to distract them while you guys go and find a way out."

I felt Latias tug on my hand. I turned to her.

'_I want to go with you Ash. I don't wanna leave you by yourself. Please?'_ I sighed. "Ok."

She hugged me and then took my hand again.

"Ok let's go. See you guys soon." We all split up. One group running in one direction and the other in the other direction.

With Pikachu and Meowth

"Oh, I wish this place had an escalator." Meowth whined again for the hundredth time.

Pikachu sighed. He wished Meowth would shut up. He was starting to annoy Pikachu.

Pikachu ran ahead and stopped at the edge of a cliff and yelled. "Pikapi"

With Ash and Latias

I stopped. I then ran through the tunnel on my right with Riolu, Eevee, Latias, and Lucario running behind me.

"Pikapi." I could hear Pikachu's voice coming closer with each step I took.

As I came out of the tunnel and onto a cliff, I almost flew backwards but managed to keep my balance.

Whew. It sure is windy. "Pikapi." I looked up and saw Pikachu on the other side. "Pika!" "Pikachu!" We both started climbing the crystal branches, trying to reach each other.

When I looked back for a second I could see Latias, Lucario, and my other four Pokémon looking worried.

By the time I was halfway to Pikachu, I was worn out. But I had to keep going.

All of a sudden a wind gust came and blew my hat off my head. "Ah." As I was running, a wind gust blew, holding me back in the air. I tried swimming, running, and even scrambling to get back on the crystal branch. I did succeed and landed on the crystal branching from the sides. Phew. That wind is sure strong.

"Piiiikaaa!" I looked up to see Pikachu flying towards me, blown away from the branch he was clutching to.

"I'm coming Pikachu." I shouted. I ran as fast as I could and jumped up to catch him.

One good thing came out of me doing that was that I had caught him. But the bad thing was that we were both falling.

We had only fell a few feet before we were caught by somebody. When I looked up, I saw Kidd was the one who caught us. After we landed, I thanked Kidd for catching us.

Pretty soon, everybody who was with us met who they hadn't met yet. As soon as the introductions were over we had to run for our lives.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kidd, Lucario, Riolu, Eevee, Meowth, Latias, and I are running down a tunnel with Mew because a Regice and Regirock are chasing us.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry." I said, tightening my hold on Latias's hand. They nodded and ran faster.

LPOV

I ran beside Ash as we were being chased by two Pokémon and about three orange blobs. I was scared but afraid to admit it.

Even thought Ash could tell I was scared; I tried to be brave for his sake. But since he could feel emotions, I knew I wasn't fooling him. **(Ash's aura lets him feel the emotions of anybody and also lets him use any Pokémon move known.)**

We arrived in a big cave room where there was an opening to a tunnel.

"_I'll find a way out,"_ Lucario said." He ran toward the tunnel, but got stopped and lifted up by Registeel. He started to struggle to get loose.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled. He started running to him but got trapped in one of the orange blobs along with Kidd.

Kidd and Ash released their Pokémon right before they were swallowed.

"Phanpy."

"Pikapi."

"Grovyle."

"Cor?"

"Lu/ Vee."

"_Ashy/ Ash." _All of Ash's Pokémon, Latios, and I yelled Ash's name. But it was useless.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourselves. And Latias please tell Gardevoir that I will miss her. I love you guys. Be safe." He said before disappearing.

"No! Pikapi Lu! Vee! Cor! Grov!" We yelled. We all started crying.

"Mew." Mew flew over to a crystal started glowing. "Mewww."

As we watched, two orange spots appeared on the ground and grew larger, and out of the blobs came Ash and Kidd.

I watched as Kidd's two Weavile hugged her. I then turned to Ash as his Pokémon tackled him in a hug.

As soon as his Pokémon was done I bent down and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He did the same.

"I don't get it, why did we come back?" Ash asked letting go of me and taking my hand.

"Because Mew had a chat with that old tree. Said you weren't nasty germs after all." Meowth announced. **(Sorry but I had to put that in there. It is so funny. )**

"Really Meowth." Ash said dryly.

Before anything else was said, we heard a small meow.

Ash POV

We all turned to find Mew looking ill. She faltered while floating and started falling before Kidd caught her.

Mew started floating again and pointing the direction of a tunnel.

We followed her into another cave. It looked like where we were before except there was a big crystal here.

"We are at the heart of the tree." Kidd said surprised.

I looked around and saw a time flower. "Oh, a time flower." I touched the flower with my finger.

It opened and we watched as my father and mother, Sir Aaron and Mariah, come into the very cave we are in.

"Mew! Where are you Mew? Show yourself please." My father shouted. "Mew-ew" We saw Aaron and Mariah look up as Mew flew down.

"Take Mariah's and my Aura to save the kingdom and keep our son, who is the Chosen One, safe."

Mew shook her head.

"Take it!" We watched Aaron and Mariah throw out their arms and the Aura form around Mew. Aaron said something, but I couldn't make it out.

The flashback then ended.

"So that's how it happened?" Kidd was astonished.

Mew nodded. I stepped forward and picked up my father's gloves.

"Ash, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." Kidd said worriedly. From behind me, I could see Latias and my Pokémon looking worried.

As a small Aura Sphere started forming, I heard Kidd say something. "You are going to end up like Sir Aaron if you don't stop." "I don't care. They died to save me and my home. I will not let them down."

"Huh?" I could feel the Aura Sphere growing bigger and I opened my eyes to see Lucario in front of me.

He also had his arms outstretched with Aura glowing from his paws. "What are you doing Lucario?" _"I'm helping you."_

As our Aura Sphere grew bigger, I could feel my strength weakening and I knew Lucario could too.

Right before we lost our strength, something rammed into us; knocking us down. "What?" I looked up to see two faces I thought I would never see again. The faces of my parents.

They both stood there in the clothes they were wearing when I last saw them.

'B-but how?" I was confused and shocked. Before they could say anything, I heard Latias's voice along with my other Pokémon's.

"Ashy! Ash! Pikapi! Lu! Vee!" I was tacked back to the ground as my Pokémon hugged me again.

As soon as they let me go, I used Psychic to levitate and stand. "How are you guys here?"

"Well, a few days ago, Mew revived us and told us that it was time to see you again and help you. She also said that you were coming here." My mother said. "Except she didn't say the reason _why_ you were coming was because she took Pikachu and a really annoying talking Meowth." She then shot Mew a look that made Mew giggle. **(It's true that sometimes I think Meowth is annoying, but some of the things that he and Jessie and James say are really funny.)**

"Yeah, Meowth is annoying; along with Jessie and James. Their part of a group called Team Rocket. Expect these guys are a lot dumber."

"So how-" My mother started to say but I interrupted.

"Oh-no! I forgot about Brock, May, and Max. And Gardevoir too. Latias and Latios can you help me stand back up?" Since I had fallen back to the floor of the cave because I had very little strength, I needed help getting back up.

They both nodded. Latias handed me her hand and Latios his claw and pulled Latias supporting me.

"_What are you going to do Ash?"_ "I'll show you. Riolu, Eevee, Pikachu," was all I said.

"Ka! Eev! Ri!" They came over to me as the two Eon dragons helped me kneel down.

"Pikachu, I need you to help Eevee find Brock, May, and Max's aura while Riolu and I find Gardevoir. I want you to also find a wat out for us while you're at it. You know what to do, good luck." I told them. "Ready! Go!"

As Riolu and I used Aura Sight to find Gardevoir's aura, I could sense lots of Aura coming from different parts of the tree.

As I felt Gardevoir's Aura, I sent a message.

"_Gardevoir, can you meet us at the castle please?"_

"_Of course Ash. Why! If I may ask."_

"_Because I have two special guests with me."_

"_How will you get back?" "I'll have Mew or Mewtwo teleport us."_

"_Ok, see you later." "Ok, and take Brock and the other's with you. Along with getting Bianca, Grandpa Lorenzo, Oak, and Delia."_

After we broke our connection, I asked them if they had found the others. They nodded.

"Pikachu. Eevee ee." "Thank you."

"Mew are you strong enough to get us to Cameron Palace?" I asked her.

She nodded and giggled while spinning around.

"What are we doing?" I turned as my father spoke. "We are going to Cameron Palace where we will meet the others and then we will talk."

"Latios, sorry but you'll have to go back in your Pokéball for a little bit. But once we arrive, you can come back out, I promise." _"Very well. I will hold you to that promise brother."_

As I returned Latios, Pikachu and Riolu hopped on my shoulders while Eevee hopped on Latias's shoulder.

"Do you guys have a cloak that you can wear?" When they shook their heads, I looked at Riolu as he got two black but not really thick cloaks from my backpack, and handed the cloaks to me. I then gave them to my parents. "When we get there, wait outside the throne room doors."

"Why do you have those?" "Don't ask. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. And Riolu and Pikachu, remind me later when we get the chance to, that I owe Mewtwo two black cloaks." I told my parents and looked at my Pokémon as I said the last part. My Pokémon nodded. "We ready Mew." I said.

She giggled and flew in the middle of the circle we had made and disappeared. We disappeared with her.

A few seconds later we appeared at the castle doors.

In a flash of bright, Latios appeared out of his Pokéball.

As we walked in, I saw Gardevoir and the others waiting for us, minus Lady Ilene.

"Lady Ilene is waiting for you. Come please." Her maid, Jenny, said.

We all followed her in with Latias and I in the lead holding hands with Lucario and the others behind us.

When we walked in, I was shocked to get a big hug from Lady Ilene. "It's good you see you guys alive," she said.

"It is. Now I am going to tell everything that has happened, but first I want to introduce you to some special people first."

"Of course." "Mew, you can bring them in now." I called to the Pink cat like Pokémon.

As we turned, Mew floated in the room with my cloaked parents walking behind her.

"Ok, before I introduce them, I don't want anybody freaking out as I'm talking." I told everybody. Everybody nodded.

I walked over to the cloaked pair and stood in between them.

"Everybody, I want you to meet my real parents; Sir Aaron and Lady Mariah." I announced. Everybody who wasn't with us in the heart of the tree gasped in shock.

"_Ash that's impossible, they died."_ Gardevoir said telephically.

Before I could say anything, my mother stepped forward and removed her hood. "It is true, but a few days ago, Mew came and revived us. It's a long story that will be told later Gardevoir."

"Yes please keep it for later. Now Ash, why don't you tell us what happened in the Tree of Beginning." My father removed his hood and stepped forward.

"Ok," I was getting ready to start when an idea struck me. "Mew, do you have a time flower I could use?" I asked the Legendary Pokémon.

She nodded and produced a time flower out of thin air.

"_Everything that has happened in the past few days was all put together in here."_ Mew telephically said.

"Thank you Mew." She giggled yet again and nodded her head.

As I touched the flower, events from the past few days came to life again before our eyes.

When it was over, I gave the time flower back to Mew and looked at everybody's expressions. They were still shocked. Except for Latias and my Pokémon, who was there the whole time.

"So the whole time we traveled with you; you didn't tell us that the famous Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron, is your father and that you are from like 500 years ago and that you are adopted." Max said irritated. **(I don't know how long ago in Pokémon years that Sir Aaron lived.)**

I was about to answer when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was my father. He smiled and answered for me.

"He couldn't tell you, because if it had gotten out, then all sort of evil organizations would be out to get him. Like the Aura Hunters tried doing last time." He explained before turning to Latias and Latios.

"It's good to see you again Latias and Latios. You as well Lorenzo and Bianca." My mother nodded.

"Same here Aaron and Mariah." "Hello Aunt and Uncle." Grandpa Lorenzo and Bianca said.

Brock's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Ash said his father was the legendary Sir Aaron. When I looked at Max, May, Jenny, and Lady Ilene, I could tell that they had a hard time believing it as well.

"I can tell you guys don't believe me." Sir Aaron said. We nodded sheepishly.

"Well later we will show you some memories to prove it but not now. There are other things that need to be discussed."

"Like what Dad?" Ash asked. "Like how you were doing the past 11 years of course." Replied Aaron.

I looked over to Ash and saw his face light up. "Oh yeah. But can we eat first? I'm starving."

I sweatdropped at his last comment. Only Ash would think of eating before anyone else.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on." I looked on as Ash grabbed Latias's hand who grabbed Riolu's paw who grabbed Pikachu's and who grabbed Eevee.

To me it looked a bit odd for when I was traveling with Ash; he never did that. "What's up with Ash?" I heard Max ask. I looked to Sir Aaron and Lady Mariah questionably.

"He's really hungry. He does that whenever he gets really hungry." Aaron told us smiling.

"You should have seen him do that when he was a year old." Mariah's soft voice said, making my gaze turn to her.

"We were in the Secret Garden of the Lati's in Altomare and he and his three Pokémon were playing with the wild Pokémon and Latias while we talked and watched them." Mariah stopped and took a deep breath.

"We were talking when we heard a big splash. We looked over to see Ash dripping wet and the Pokémon laughing." Mariah softly laughed. "Especially Riolu and Pichu. When we asked what happened, Latias stopped laughing long enough to tell us that Ash was getting something to eat when he tripped over a local Poliwag and landed in the pond." She stopped and looked at us.

"Wait, I'm confused. When you speak of a Lady Rin; do you mean the Lady Rin who used to be one the Queens here at Cameron Palace? And she is Ash's Aunt?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but she isn't his real aunt. She's his adopted aunt. From the time he met her, he liked her." Aaron said.

"Oh," Max said.

"But what about that girl and old man that's here? Who are they and what are they to Ash?" may asked.

"Well, that's Bianca and her grandfather Lorenzo. Bianca is Ash's adopted sister and Lorenzo his grandfather." "What happened to her parents?" Max asked.

I didn't ask any questions, because I was processing things in my mind. "They disappeared one night and never returned. Their names were Lee and Lizzie." Aaron told us.

"But where are they?" "We don't know. Mew probably will though. We will ask her later." Mariah said. **(I know they don't say anything about Bianca's parents in movie 5, but in here I plan on her parents having some part in the story and so will some of the other characters from other episodes and movies. It will all come into play in later chapters.)**

"Now let's get going to lunch." She said. We all nodded and followed them to the main hall where Ash was waiting with his Pokémon and Latias and Latios.

General POV

Ash was waiting when his parents and the others walked into the main hall."Come on you guys, let's go to my private gardens eat lunch. I have food being sent out."

"You have a private garden here?" Brock asked.

"Yep, my Aunt Rin left for me after she died; it used to be her private garden. It's really pretty." Ash said.

As Ash led them to the garden, he and his Pokémon talked while everybody else was quiet.

When they arrived, everybody was amazed at the sight of the garden. It was beautiful.

There were Pokémon flying around and when the group arrived, they all hid until Ash started talking.

"Hey you guys, there's no need to hide. It's me Ash." He yelled. "I've returned."

All of a sudden, Ash was surrounded by wild Pokémon. He laughed and said, "It's good to see you guys again." All of the Pokémon agreed in their own language.

"You guys these are my human friends Brock, May, Max, Delia, Bianca, Lorenzo, Professor Oak, and Kidd Summers." The wild Pokémon waved.

"And you guys, these are my Pokémon friends from when I was little." The humans waved to the wild Pokémon a little nervously.

"We are having lunch here; would you like to join us?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded.

"Ok, let's eat!" Ash yelled.

As they were eating; Ash, his Pokémon, his parents, and Professor Oak were talking.

"Hey Professor, did you bring my Pokémon? I want them to meet Mom and Dad." "Why of course my boy. When you Gardevoir showed up, it told me to get your Pokémon gathered up. As soon as I did, we left. So here you go."

"Thanks." Ash said. "Hey Pikachu, Eevee, and Riolu. Want to help me?" "Pi/ Vee/ Lu!" They all cheered.

"Ok, on the count of 3. 1…2…3… go." Ash and his 3 Pokémon friends threw all of his Pokéballs in the air. With a bright flash, all of his Pokémon appeared before them.

Each Pokémon called their respective names as they appeared.

"These are my Pokémon. Mom and Dad meet my Pokémon. You guys meet my Mom and Dad, say hi." The Pokémon called hello as they went to talk to their fellow Pokémon buddies.

Ash's POV

As my Pokémon were conversing with each other, I sat tightly between my parents with my arms around their waists, not wanting to let them out of my sight for to long.

I can remember when we used to do this when I was a year old right before I would go to sleep.

Every night, before I would fall asleep, Mom and Dad would lay on their bed with me and my Pokémon between them while one or the other read a story to us.

I remember that Aunt Rin said that when she would come in sometimes to check on us that once in a while she would find all of us asleep cuddled up and when that would happen, she would take a picture.

As I was thinking, everybody was finishing up their plates of food.

I came out of my thinking process by Lady Ilene talking, "Well since everybody is done eating, I think we all should take a small nap after the journey you kids had."

Everybody nodded and left to go to their own rooms. After a while there were only my parents, Lucario, Gardevoir, Latias and Latios, my Pokémon, and I left in the garden.

'_Latias, do you mind if you and Latios sleep in my room without me? I want to stay with my parents for a couple of nights with Pikachu, Riolu, and Eevee.'_ I asked her telephically.

'_Sure, I don't mind. I understand.' _She answered. "Ok, everybody return." I returned everybody except for Latios and Gardevoir.

"Mom and Dad, do you mind if I go with you guys to your room so we can catch up?" I asked them. "Of course not. You are right, we need to catch up." Mom said. My father nodded his agreement.

As we walked to their room, I told them of my journey through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and my current journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier.

When we got to the room, I stopped long enough to climb on the bed and sit against Mon and Dad's shoulders as they sat side by side on the bed.

"I remember doing this when I was a baby before the attack on the Palace by the Hunters." I whispered. "I missed it."

"Me to Darling. Me too." Mom said hugging me tightly.

As we continued talking, my eyes started drooping and my head starting lolling to the side.

"I love you Ash." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Review please! Sorry for not updating sooner.**


End file.
